


Terrible Toys

by Aondeug



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslashfeb2018, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: Luna and Hermione have been dating for years, and years of history come with in-jokes. Sometimes Luna finds a way to bring those in-jokes physical form. A poem written for Femslash February 2018.





	Terrible Toys

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "stuffed animals".

It’s sitting

Right there

Smack dab

In the middle of her desk

Almost taunting

Hermione.

Someone went

And made

A stuffed animal

Of the Crumple-horned Snorkack.

Her girlfriend

Whose father

Graced the world

With this

Thing

Sent her one.

 

As some sort of joke?

She imagines it’s a joke,

Self depreciation at its finest.

But seeing every feature

Of this obviously fake beast

In all its plush glory?

It feels like an attack

That she wrinkles her nose at.

 

But it makes her smile too

And who could get rid of it?


End file.
